The need for reliable and cost effective communications is mandatory in many application environments. However, as applications become increasingly complex, and as associated communication needs also increase in complexity, it has become very difficult to know what communications methods and equipment will be adequate for the anticipated tasks.
For example, there are many applications in which machines traverse work areas and must be in communication with other machines, remote locations, and the like. One such application might include mobile machines at a work site, for example mining or construction machines. The types of communication technologies and equipment that might be required may vary based on numerous factors, such as geographical location and distances, the amount and type of information that must be communicated, and environmental conditions. In addition, the importance of reliable information transfer balanced with budget constraints factor in to communication equipment and method choices.
In the past, communication services have been chosen based on past experience of the dealers and the customers. The complex nature of work situations make this a less than ideal technique for choosing the right services, and the cost of making some wrong choices can have profound effects on a customer's bottom line.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.